Hell-ish
by SparkyCasper
Summary: In a world where superheroes exist, there are only two sides to every battle, the superhero and the one he faces. There is no in between. I always knew this, yet I find myself in the midst of an on-going battle I cannot decide which side I belong to. NarutoXHinataXItachi
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: **__This is a re-upload of a story I started __a long time ago. I wanted to re-write what I had as I feel I've developed a lot since I wrote that and think it will hopefully be better now.__Thank You._

Hell-ish

Chapter 1 

The screen flashed in front of my eyes as I watched the fierce battle take place. The two fighting were mere flashes as they shot at each other and threw blasts of water and lighting back and forth. Water balls thrown by the superhero, while lightning bolts shot back from the enemy. I watched in awe, seeing how evenly matched the two were. Neither was stronger. Some people would say this was good, at least the enemy wasn't winning. This, however, wasn't the case. The enemy may not be winning, but neither were we.

"_This is just a clip of the battle that took place this evening between Hell-ish and our so called saviour. However it seems like this superhero needs to spend mor__e time in class and less time fighting the big boys battle if he ever wants to beat Hell-ish, therefore.." _

I switched the T.V off, frowning at the news presenter. Who was she to give her opinions on the battle and the situation? She wasn't a superhero, nor did she work with them, so how could she tell Shiroi-Tenshi to go back to school?

I heard a sigh from behind me, making me turn to see my cousin standing in the doorway of my bedroom. He was shirtless and had a bandage wrapped around his torso and around his forehead.

"She has no idea what she's talking about," I muttered, jumping off my bed to stand beside him. Neji shook his head, leaning his back against the doorframe. He looked over at me, hurt and shame mixed into his expression.

"She does Hinata; she's voicing the opinions of everyone. I'm a failure. They should just get somebody else to fight." Neji huffed, storming out of my bedroom. I sighed, following after him down the hallway, past Hanabi's bedroom to his own. He slammed the door before I got there and locked it.

"Nii-san, don't be so hard on yourself," I called through the wood, leaning against the door and knocking gently.

"What's the point Hinata? What if I can never kill Hell-ish?" He called back; his voice muffled which made me think he was pressing his head into the pillow. I didn't doubt Neji, I knew he would one day kill Hell-ish, but time was starting to get away and everyone else was starting to doubt his abilities.

"The point is if you stop fighting then Hell-ish will destroy the world. You're the only thing standing in his way of winning." I wasn't angry with my cousin but my voice was firm as I wanted him to listen to me, but I knew him. He wouldn't listen to me tonight. Tonight he wouldn't listen to anyone, not after another battle.

"Hinata-sama, just go to bed," he muttered. I would have replied and argued that I wanted him to let me in, but when Neji was like this there wasn't much point.

"Goodnight then," I called through the door, waiting momentarily to see if he would answer. He didn't so, sighing, I stood straight and slowly walked back down the hall to my own bedroom, going inside and closing the door behind me.

I walked across my large room to the doors at the other end which lead to my balcony and walked out into the night air. It was a cool January evening and I shivered slightly under my jumper. The balcony was the shape of a semi-circle and it had always reminded me of the balcony in Romeo and Juliet. This was the place I found it easiest to think.

Walking to the edgy of the balcony I leant against the stone side, looking across the landscape in front of me. Our house was situated on the top of a hill and my bedroom, which faced off of the side of our house, overlooked a small wood and passed that a beach and the ocean. The view was amazing and I loved to come out here and just think; it always cleared my head, which today was in desperate need of clearing.

All this Hell-ish business had been making me come out here even more often for the last year or so, since he first appeared. It wasn't a shock when he came, villains were always coming in and out of our world and attacking our civilisation, but it was a shock that it was _him. _Everyone had been expecting and waiting him to come for over 100 years before he arrived, ever since the prophecy.

100 years ago, my great great grandfather was named the greatest superhero of all time after he defeated an evil like no other. He had also had a power no other had had. He could see the future and before he died he made a prophecy which had left the superhero world in a state of fear ever since.

He wasn't sure when it would happen but an evil that would be more powerful than any before, even the one he defeated, would come to our planet and destroy it. This evil would be unstoppable. Unless one of his descendants had powers and would then be able to rise up against him.

Being a superhero isn't a genetic thing, it happens randomly so no one knew when one of our family would discover their powers. As my great grandfather, my grandfather, my father and uncle never had powers, no one knew how long it would be before the prophecy came true. However 2 years ago Neji discovered he had powers, he could create water whenever he wanted. I remember everyone was so happy, the saviour had been discovered. So Neji went to Superior, the school for superheroes, to train and became Shiroi-Tenshi and waited for the day for the evil to come. And just over a year ago, he did.

My great, great grandfather had left a description of the enemy, which was passed down through our family through each generation. This evil would look like a human, a man, but with wings of an angle and ears and a tail like a cat. He would be beautiful, tempting, but possess the power of energy which he would use to blow up the earth.

The saviour would possess the power to restrain energy. He would be able to create a shield to blanket and hold the energy in and save the world from destruction. Neji was very powerful and had many different powers, but not this one. He trained hard and worked towards learning how but he hadn't developed it yet, which only put even more pressure on him.

I sighed heavily, looking up into the starry night sky. Neji and Hell-ish had been battling for a year now and neither could kill the other. It was frustrating to watch Neji work so hard with no end result, but there was nothing else we could do. People at Superior were starting to doubt Neji would be able to save the world, many said we should send different superheroes to fight, ones of age, but as the head of Superior, my father refused. He hadn't given up on him yet, which always made me happy. He did however make Neji train almost every second of his life.

I felt sorry for Neji and wanted to help him, but what could I do? I didn't have powers and honestly never wanted to get them, but there was a chance I still could. In any person, you can discover you have powers up until 20, which is when you become of age, otherwise you're completely mortal. I wanted to stay mortal, I wanted Neji to be mortal too, but he couldn't have a normal life until Hell-ish was dead. Well almost normal.

"Why did Hell-ish have to appear?" I asked myself, sighing again and turning to sit on the balcony edge. I felt down, I always did when Hell-ish attacked. He attacked every two weeks or so, I guess he had to regain his strength, which meant that Neji was actually doing something. But still, it was always a scary and tense event.

I looked at the sky again. I really should have been getting ready for bed as it was school tomorrow, but I didn't think sleep would come, even if I tried. I had too much going on in my head.

"Why can't Hell-ish disappear?" I muttered. Life would be easier if he could have come years later, then we wouldn't have to deal with him.

I lean back slightly to relax, forgetting where I was sitting, and slipped off the edge. I screamed as I fell off the side of balcony, grabbing onto the rock to try to get a grip, but failing. Thankfully my legs were bent over the side so they kept me from completely falling but I was still hanging upside down 20 feet from the ground. I began to panic.

"HELP!" I screamed, reaching my hands up and clawing the rocks. I squeezed my legs tight, trying to keep my hold but I felt them slipping slightly. "NEJI, DAD!" Everyone was home so they should have heard me, but no one seemed to be responding to me. We also had no neighbours for a good 100 meters so there was no hope there. _What am I going to do?_

I felt a hard tug on one of my hands, pulling me upwards. I hadn't even heard anyone come out onto the balcony but I wasn't going to complain for being saved. I was pulled hard to my feet and flew forward into the man's chest.

"Oh, thank god Nii-san," I muttered, pushing myself off of him, breathing heavily and looking up at him. I instantly froze, staring into the man's eyes, which was most definitely not my cousin. Deep sea blue eyes stared back at me from the unbelievably beautiful face of Hell-ish. I took a large gulp, my heart racing. It was him, the man who was trying to destroy the world and kill my cousin. He stood in front of me with a smallsmile on his face. I was in trouble.

-H-E-L-L-I-S-H-

Authors Note-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! Just the Story plot!

Thanks for reading, please review!

Chapter 2...Coming Soon...


	2. Chapter 2

_It was him, the man who was trying to destroy the world and kill my cousin. He stood in front of me with a small smile on his face. I was in trouble._

**Hell-ish**

**Chapter 2**

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. All I could do was stare helplessly at him as he stood in front of me. I wanted to run, to run far away and not to come back, but my legs wouldn't carry me. It was like I was under some sort of spell. Plus he was blocking my one escape off of this balcony.

"Are you okay?" He asked, taking his hand to brush a strand of hair off of my face and behind my ear. His hand felt warm as it caressed my face. "You could have fallen just then."

"I..I..er..I" my voice shook as I attempted to speak, but words just wouldn't come out. I didn't know what to say. Fright was enveloping my whole body and my breathing was getting heavier and heavier.

"Bit tongue tied?" he laughed, leaning his head to the side. His long blonde hair fell down either side of his face and from close up I could make out whiskers from his cheeks. He was very beautiful and only at this distance I realized how young he was. He couldn't have been older than 20 at most.

"Erm, I," I tried again but nothing came out. I could feel myself going faint as my head began to spin dangerously.

"It's chilly, so go inside," he muttered, moving out of my way. I nodded at him, beginning to walk forward but I stumbled as my head was still spinning. Hell-ish jumped forward and caught onto me, holding me up. He was very broad and strong and his arms held me tightly against his chest. I took several deep breathes, trying to regain my composure.

"S-s-sorry," I stammered, looking up at him. His face was very close, which only increased the heat of my whole body.

"Looks like that fall affected you worse than I thought," he replied, lifting me slightly in his arms. "Come, I will take you inside." I was about to argue, Hell-ish couldn't come into my house, but he'd already picked me off of the ground and held me tight against his chest.

I blinked several times as the world around me began to fade out. Due to how often I fainted I knew when it was coming but I still tried to fight it. I couldn't exactly faint while in the arms of the emery.

Hell-ish opened my balcony door with one hand while holding me tight in the other. The closeness of his body to mine wasn't helping my situation and was only making me heat up more and feel fainter. He pushed the door open and carefully walked through, taking my over to my bed and gently lying me down on it. I blinked again, trying to keep my eyes open, but they began to close as I lost consciousness. Just before I did thought I could have sworn I felt very soft, warm lips press softly against my forehead. Then again I was probably just imagining it.

**-H-E-L-L-I-S-H-**

In the morning, I was awoken by the sound of my alarm clock ringing violently in my ear. I'd slept soundlessly all night and hadn't woke up once. Sitting up in my bed, I looked over to the balcony doors. They were shut tight with the curtains closed like normal, which lead me to wonder if I had imagined the events that took place the night before. I shuddered slightly as I remembered the fear that had passed through me when I'd seen who my saviour was. However Hell-ish had been so nice and kind to me, it was confusing me greatly.

Moving my hand across to the bedside table I shut my alarm off and quickly jumped out of bed. I felt surprisingly well rested, which only confused me more. I normally slept horribly after I'd fainted. I tried to ignore what my head was thinking and began to get ready for school. I didn't have time to ponder over the nights events and honestly I didn't want to.

By the time I was washed, dressed and feed it was already time to head out. I made my way down the stairs only to find my cousin Neji and my best friend Tenten in the midst of a very heated kiss.

The pair had been together for a year now and I was glad because they were so perfect for one another, but I never enjoyed the sight of them exploring each other's mouths the way they always seemed to be doing whenever I appeared.

"Erm," I muttered, looking away slightly. Neji and Tenten both pulled apart when they heard me, both blushing and straightening themselves up.

"Sorry Hina, morning," Tenten called, coming over and hugging me.

"Good morning," I replied returning the hug.

"You ready to go?" Tenten asked, walking back over to her boyfriend and taking his hand.

"Yeah," I replied, slipping on my shoes. My parents had already left for the day so the three of us left the house and I locked the door behind me

Tenten, Neji and I all started walking. Neji always walked with us as far as he could until he got to the road that led off to Superior. I walked behind as the other two walked in front, holding hands and talking happily together. As they never had enough time together because of Neji's busy schedule I left them alone for a while on times like this, especially when Neji had had a battle the previous night.

I sort of envied their relationship. They were very close and always got on so well. I wasn't jealous that they didn't spend time with me or anything, more that I wanted to have my own relationship with someone, the way they had with each other. Sometimes I wished I had a boyfriend, it would be nice. Someone to tell everything to and to feel absolutely comfortable around, but I was always shy around boys so maybe that wouldn't happened yet, but I guess I could always hope.

We reached the road where we would part and I stood waiting while Neji and Tenten kissed again. Neji kissed my head lightly once he'd separated from Tenten, before running off down the road to Superior. Tenten and I continued to walk towards our own school. We were quiet, most likely with thoughts spinning around both of our heads, which only lead me back to think about Hell-ish. I should tell somebody about what had happened, I mean he'd come onto my balcony and in our house. Surely I should inform my family that the enemy was so close to us, not that he knew who lived there. Superhero's kept their identities a secret, which I guess was to be expected. If people knew that Neji was Shiroi-Tenshi there would be uproar, I was sure of it.

"Hina, wants up, you look like you're thinking about something?" Tenten asked, dangling her arm over my shoulder. As my best friend I knew she would always listen to me whenever I had a problem, but she was Neji's girlfriend after all and I wasn't sure why but I didn't want Neji to know about Hell-ish. Maybe it was because of the battle that had just taken place, or maybe something else, but I didn't feel like Hell-ish had been a treat to me. I was probably being stupid, but I didn't want to tell him. I couldn't however not tell anyone so I had to trust in Tenten.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone, especially Neji?" I asked, glancing sideways at her. She gazed at me with a confused look.

"Of course, you can trust me," she replied, although not seeming absolutely sure if she wanted to hear what I was going to say, but I had to tell her or I was sure it would be on my mind all day.

"Ok, well last night I was just sitting outside on my balcony, you know thinking and stuff." She nodded before I continued. "Well, I sort of fell of the edge, well not completely but I was stuck and anyhow I called for help and then Neji came and pulled me up." I paused and Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"So why can't I tell Neji?" she asked, confused again.

"Well, I thought it was Neji, but when I looked up it wasn't."

"Who was it then, your dad?" I shook my head, taking a deep breath.

"It was Hell-ish," I muttered and Tenten's mouth almost dropped in shock.

"Hell-ish?" she question and I nodded. "You can't be serious, he saved you?" I nodded again before continuing.

"Yeah, then I was scared of course and I sort of fainted and he took me and put me on my bed and," I paused, not sure whether to tell her the last bit or not, in case it didn't actually happen.

"And then?" She pressed on and I gulped again.

"I'm not completely sure but I think he kissed me, on the head." I pointed to my forehead as if to emphasis the point.

"He kissed you?" She yelled, staring at me with a worried expression on her face. I nodded, sighing again.

"Do you think it was just a coincidence that he was there the night after he'd battled Neji?" I asked, confused about Hell-ish's intentions.

"It had to be, he wouldn't have come after a fight, not when he was injured too. Plus how would he even know Neji's the one he's been fighting, it's like the best kept secret." I nodded again, agreeing with her. "I don't think there's any need to tell Neji this time, it would just worry him. However if he ever comes back, you _have _to tell him, got it?"

"Got it," I agreed, looking into the sky. Tenten was definitely right, it was just some silly coincidence. Hell-ish just happened to be passing be and heard me scream so he helped me. But why did he help me? That was to most confusing bit.

"Let's not dwell on this anymore," Tenten cheered, reverting back to her usual cheery self. I nodded, smiling over to her. "After all, it's almost the weekend and we need to think about the ball." I sighed again, being suddenly reminded of the upcoming ball this weekend.

"I haven't even got a dress yet," I muttered and Tenten laughed.

"Me neither," she smirked, causing me to smile at her. We were both rather hopeless when it came to girly things and this weekend's ball was definitely one of them.

**-H-E-L-L-I-S-H-**

After school Tenten and I headed home with our friend Ino, who was coming back to my house. After hearing about how 'tragic' we were, that we hadn't even gotten dresses for the ball, Ino had insisted on taking us shopping.

The ball this weekend was to celebrate the graduation of another superhero. Every time a superhero graduated school it was a big affair which the whole town celebrated and in style of the celebration it was always a masked ball. Ino used it as an excuse to meet guys, while I just liked celebrating the new successes of the superheros. Before they graduated the superhero's weren't allowed to fight with any real hero's, Neji being the only excepting, so it was always exciting when we had a new superhero to go out and fight to protect the earth.

Although balls weren't particularly my thing I was excited about this upcoming one as it was my friend Itachi who was graduation. To everyone he was just a superhero, but he was actually a friend of mine. Being so closely involved in the superhero world my family knew many other families who had children, brothers, sister, who were superheroes. My family and the Uchiha clan were very close and this weekend it was the eldest Uchiha son who was graduation.

"Neji's not coming?" Ino gasped as Tenten just imparted the bad news on our friend. Being a hero he was to go to the ball as Shiroi-Tenshi and not Neji so everyone believed he was off to see a relative for the weekend.

"Nope, he didn't realise it was the same weekend and had it planned and everything, sucks I know," Tenten sighed, lying through her teeth. It was hard lying to Ino all the time but we were sworn to a secrecy we couldn't break.

"Well, I guess you will be dateless like me and Hinata," she smiled over to me and I gave her a small smile back. Ino didn't only make it her mission to meet guys at these events, but she also found it amusing to force me to try and meet guys and I was certain this one would be no different.

"Hinata," I turned at the sound of my name and saw Sasuke Uchiha strolling over to us. Sasuke was my neighbour and childhood friend.

"Sasuke-kun," I greeted and we stopped walking so he could catch up with us. He was dressed in his sports kit so I presumed he had just finished football training or something. Sasuke was a year older then us at school and in his last year. He looked very attractive in his kit with his hair all ruffled and his muscular legs exposed.

"You lot heading to Hinata's?" he asked, as he began to walk in step with us.

"Yeah where are you headed?" I replied, looking over at his sweaty face.

"Yours actually, Neji's lending me a suit for Saturday, seeing as he can't come." Sasuke obviously knew Neji was Shiroi-Tenshi because of Itachi but he had to keep up pretences with Ino around.

"We are actually going to get some dresses," Ino muttered, smiling at Sasuke. She'd always had such a shameless crush on the older male.

"You don't have them yet? Sakura's had hers for months." Ino's smiled feel slightly as Sasuke mentioned his girlfriend Sakura, a nice girl but someone who really pissed Ino off.

"Well, this is me and Hinata you're talking about. We're not exactly girly," Tenten laughed and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"So you guys got dates? Not you obviously Tenten because if you did I would be reporting to Neji," he chuckled and Tenten hit him gently.

"Nope, we're flying solo again," Ino sighed, pretending to pout. "If only Itachi wasn't away still, because I'm sure Hinata would definitely have a date," she winked at me, causing me to blush.

"Ino," I moaned, looking over at Sasuke who only laughed.

"It's not hidden knowledge that Itachi has a soft spot for you Hina," Sasuke commented, which didn't help my blush.

"Well, erm, he's not here so, you know.." I trailed off lamely causing the others too all laugh at me.

Itachi and I were close, he was definitely the closest thing I'd ever had to a boyfriend but we weren't a couple and never had been. I wasn't sure if it was the superhero situation of our parent or even our own feelings for each other but we'd never gotten out of the 'friends' zone. I wasn't even sure I wanted to, so our relationship was perfect the way it was.

"Maybe you'll meet someone there?" Sasuke winked at me, while Ino nodded in agreement.

"If it's the last thing I do on Saturday, I'm getting Hinata to dance with some extremely handsome guy, I can promise you that." I sighed again as Ino schemed. Now I was dreading Saturday even more, but I guessed the only bonus to the dread of Saturday was that it stopped me thinking about Hell-ish and whatever that was about.

I sighed again to myself; life never was simple was it.

-H-E-L-L-I-S-H-

Authors Note-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! Just the Story plot!

Thanks for reading, please review!

Chapter 3...Coming Soon...


	3. Chapter 3

_Now I was dreading Saturday even more, but I guess the only bonus to the dread of Saturday was that it stopped me thinking about Hell-ish and whatever that was about._

_I sighed again to myself; life never was simple was it._

Hell-ish

Chapter 3

"Hinata, you look great, so can we please go now?" Tenten pleaded as I stood in front of my bedroom mirror, checking my dress for the hundredth time today. I was nervous, I guess you could say. In truth I was worse than nervous, I was panicking. I never felt right in dresses and Ino had picked out one hell of a dress for me to wear. It was a full length red dress which was sleeveless. It was corseted at the top and was very slim fitting, meaning it clung to every inch of my body. Now I wasn't fat and I knew this, but I was curvy and this dress didn't exactly hide that. My mask was black with red sequins, fitting my dress perfectly. I turned to look at Tenten, who was stood in my doorway. She was in a knee length blue dress which hung loosely from her frame. That should have been something I should have worn.

"Promise I don't look fat?" I panicked, making Tenten roll her eyes at me.

"You don't look fat, you boobs however look huge," I blushed as she laughed, walking out of the room. I followed after her, face red as a beetroot.

Neji and my parents had left already, Neji in full superhero uniform. We were meeting Ino and should have been there 10 minutes ago, but I had been messing around and made us late.

"Let's go then," I muttered following her down the stairs. We grabbed our jackets and shoes, both wearing flats not heels, and headed out the door. We were walking to the hall where the ball was held, which was in the centre of the village and would only take us about 10 minutes to walk to.

"Ino's rung me 10 times," Tenten moaned, looking down at her phone. "And Neji 3 times too."

"Did you answer Ino?" I asked, knowing the girl was probably going mental waiting alone.

"Na, you know how hysterical she gets," Tenten laughed and I laughed back. "Don't worry I will be blaming you when she asks."

"I don't doubt you will," I smiled at her and she giggled back.

It took us just under 10 minutes, as predicted, to get to the hall. The hall itself was decorated magnificently. It was a sliver and white snow themed ball which gave off a nice wintery feeling that fitted this cold time of year in January. White and silver balloons and other decorations filled the hall. Fake snow was placed on each table and there was ever an ice figure. It was impressive.

We scanned the room quickly for my parents, knowing what they were wearing and hoping we could find them through the crowd. The whole town seemed to have turned out to see another graduation, like always.

"There," Tenten said, pointing over to a table where my whole family, the Uchiha family and Ino were waiting. I just started to walk towards them, when a hand gently placed itself on my shoulder.

"Good evening," a voice muttered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. The voice was deep and familiar and I was sure it belonged to an Uchiha. It was either Itachi or Sasuke. I turned quickly to see the alter ego of Itachi, the man of the hour.

"Evening," I replied, feeling myself blush as he pulled me towards him to kiss my cheek gently. His lips were soft and sent shivers through my body.

"Good thing I have X-ray vision so I can tell it's you under that mask," He muttered, grabbing my arms and pushing me away from him, to get a better look at me. I saw him take a deep breath as he looked me over, which only made me blush more, before he sighed "You look beautiful tonight."

"T—Thanks," I mumbled, "you look good too and congratulations on graduating." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but stare into his strange red eyes. He was very attractive.

"Erm, so," Tenten cut in awkwardly and I realised that we were having a slight moment. Itachi coughed embarrassed, turning to also kiss the other girl on the cheek.

"So, _you know who_, has been looking for you everywhere. Not sure he knows how to function without you." Itachi smiled at Tenten, who rolled her eyes. "You look lovely as well Ten."

"Thanks, you too," she grinned. "We are just heading to Hinata's family so if you see him tell him that's where I am, okay?" Itachi nodded, glancing back to me quickly.

"Save a dance for later?" he asked and I nodded to him before he left and I was dragged away by Tenten.

"Could you have more of a moment?" she teased in my ear, grinning at me. I coughed slightly, brushing her comment off.

"Sorry, we were just…" but I trailed off having nothing to say. Tenten just laughed at me.

We approached the family and Ino nearly jumped off her seat when she saw us.

"You're late," she muttered between gritted teeth. "I've been sitting with your family for nearly half an hour being lectured by your mum and Mrs Uchiha about the way I am with guys," she glared at Tenten and I while we both just smiled guiltily back at her.

"Mum asks how you're doing a lot and if you have a boyfriend so I only tell her the truth," I replied, blinking innocently at her.

"Well, whatever, they think I'm a slut. Just glad you're here," She sighed, looking around the room, for guys I presumed.

"Hinata," my mum said, coming over and hugging me. "You look absolutely stunning."

"You do look lovely dear," My dad added, also coming over to give me a kiss.

"Thank you," I replied to them, before saying a quick hello to the Uchiha's, while my parents spoke to Tenten who was like a third daughter to them.

"Hinata, Ino and I are popping to the bathroom quickly, you coming?" Tenten asked and I saw how desperate Ino looked.

"I'll wait here," I responded and she nodded before allowing Ino to drag her away. I looked back to my family and saw we were one member down. "Where's Hanabi?" I asked, looking around the room for my sister. She'd left with my parents earlier.

"She went to get a drink, but hasn't returned. Go find her will you," My father responded and I nodded, heading off in the direction of the bar.

The bar was as always an open bar, so all drinks were free. Of course none of us could get alcohol as we weren't old enough, but we were able to get soft drinks. I looked around the room again and caught sight of Itachi. He was talking to a group of people and he was laughing about something. I couldn't help but stare slightly at him, he was so very attractive. I may not be sure about the way I felt about him but that I was sure of.

As I wasn't concentrating on where I was going I suddenly tripped over something on the floor and went flying forward. I would have hit the ground hard if I hadn't fallen straight into the chest of a passer-by, who was thankfully strong enough to grab me without falling over himself, but in the process of doing so dropped all of his drinks over the floor.

I heard the loud smashes of the breaking glass and closed my eyes against the man's chest, praying the world would eat me up as I knew so many people must be staring right now. Why was it that the world was so ironic that embarrassing things happen to people who get embarrassed easily?

"Are you ok?" a deep, strong voice asked and I pulled myself away to stare up into the man's face in front of me. He had a mask on, but behind them I could see his grey/blue eyes stare back at me, concern clear in them.

"I'm fine," I gasped slightly, pushing myself off of him and looking down at the mess I'd made. I bent down to the broken glass, trying to pick it up. I wasn't sure of what good I could do for the glass, but I knew my face was bright red and I needed to hide my face from the man in front of me and everyone else that was standing around us.

"Hey, be careful," the man said, bending down next to me and grabbing my hand away from the glass, unaware I had a sharp piece in my palm and squeezed my hand, causing it to dig itself into my skin. I winced slightly and pulled my hand away, dropping the glass on the floor.

"Ouch," I muttered, staring down at it as blood began to trickle out of the large gash. The sight of blood made me slightly woozy and I quickly looked up at the man and saw he was staring at my hand with shock.

"I'm so sorry," he said, gently grabbing my hand and pulling my up to my feet. By now, members of staff had come around to see what the fuss was about, which only made me cringe even more.

"Is everything ok?" one of them asked, looking from my bloody hand to the broken glass.

"No, she's cut her hand bad, is there a first aid room anywhere?" The man asked, completely taken charge. The waiter nodded and gestured us to follow, telling some other waiters to clean the mess.

We began to follow after him, the man who was with me with his hand on the small of my back the whole time. I felt utterly humiliated, how could I be so stupid to not look where I was going and then pick up glass. I really was an accident waiting to happen.

We were lead into the back of the building which was the staff only section. There was a small medical room at the end of a corridor next to the kitchens which the waiter lead us to. He opened the door for us and insured us he would get a member of staff to treat my hand; however the man who'd brought me here insisted he could do it fine and just asked for a first aid kit. The waiter nodded, handed him one and left the room, leaving us alone.

"Pass me you hand," he muttered, taking it as I cautiously handed it to him and began to dab it with a cloth. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, no, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going and wasn't thinking when picking it up." I looked up at the man, who was staring at my hand which much concentration. I winced again as he added some antiseptic on the wound.

"Sorry, does that hurt?" he asked looking up to meet my gaze.

"Only a little" I replied, looking away from him and back down to my hand. "Sorry I bumped into you, making you spill your drinks." I blushed again as the man rubbed my hand gentle with his own, trying to stop the blood flowing.

"It's fine, I was distracted as well so I wasn't concentrating either. Plus it's a free bar so I didn't pay for them," he chuckled to himself and I couldn't help but look up at him.

"Well, thank you. For catching me I mean. I'm sure I would have gotten more hurt otherwise." He smiled at me again, and I noticed just how nice his smile was. I hadn't really noticed what he looked like before, but now I could see he was young with a very handsome face, or what I could see of it, and short spiky blonde hair.

"I'm Naruto," he said, making me realise I was staring slightly. I blinked and quickly looked away.

"Hinata," I replied as he started to wrap the final bandage around my hand.

"Well, I think that's all done. How does it feel?" He rubbed my fingers gently, sending butterflies to my stomach.

"Good, thank you. I feel like I should buy you another drink, for the ones I made you drop." I replied as he jumped of the seat and pulled me to my feet. He chuckled at this.

"It's an open bar," He laughed, making me blush out of embarrassment. I'd forgotten that. "Fancy coming to the bar to get my drinks anyway?"

"Erm, yeah okay. I was heading there myself actually to look for my sister." He smiled as I agreed to go with him, gesturing for me to walk ahead of him to leave the room. We left the room and walked back through the staff area out into the main hall and towards the bar. It was too crowded to walk next to one another as we made our way to the bar, so Naruto walked behind me and kept his hand on the small of my back. The bar itself was pretty empty so I grabbed a space and Naruto took a place next to me.

"What were you drinking?" I asked, intending to get his drinks for him as I couldn't buy them.

"Oh, two beers would be great," he replied, casually leaning on the bar while facing me.

"Oh," I muttered, feeling my face go slightly pink, _of course he wanted alc__ohol_. "I'm not old enough to get alcohol." He smirked at this and I could tell he was trying to suppress a chuckle, which just increased my blush.

"In that case, what can I get you?" I looked up at him as he was a few inches taller than me and the smug look on his face wanted me to both pout and laugh.

"Just a coke," I muttered in an undertone, watching as he smiled again. I watched him carefully as he ordered and realised that he was actually beautiful. The shape of his face, his strong jaw and thick neck, his grey shaded eyes, his smile. His mouth was long and curved up in a small natural smile. He was broad and even covered by a tuxedo I could still see he had strong muscles. His obvious arm muscles bulged in his suit and his shirt hung close to his chest in a nice, showing his six pack way. He was, in one word, gorgeous. I had to look away because I was staring too much.

"Hinata," Naruto sung, so close to my ear I could feel his breath on it.

"Yes?" I jumped, looking back at him and backing up slightly. He smirked, before holding up my coke in front of me. "Thanks" I muttered, taking it.

"Weren't you looking for your sister?" He asked, stepping back from me and taking a sip from one of the beers.

"Oh, yeah my mum said she came over here," I looked around quickly but couldn't see her anywhere close.

"I'll let you continue your search then, I need to get this back to my brother anyway." I nodded understandably, smiling up at him.

"Well, thank you for everything, and sorry." He waved my apology off, smiling at me.

"Forget it; just save me a dance for later?" I blushed again at this, but nodded.

"O-of course, erm, see you later then?" I wasn't sure why I said it as a question but it came out that way. He nodded, smiling widely at me as I turned and walked back towards where my parents were sat. I couldn't help but look back as I walked away, to see if Naruto was still standing at the bar, which he indeed was and staring in my direction. I smiled, more to myself, and turned back. _That's one dance __that I was actually looking forward to._

-H-E-L-L-I-S-H-

Author Note: Oh 3 chapters down :) I'm actually really enjoying the new version of this story and can't wait to continue!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! Just the Story plot!

Thanks for reading, please review!

Chapter 4...Coming Soon...


End file.
